Fire Emblem: Destiny Dawn
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: Take place after the Mad King's War. Soren leaves the Greil Mercenaries to claim something that belongs to him. Ike and Mia were engaged during the time of peace. They plan to get married, but it wouldn't be a wedding without Soren since Ike was going to ask Soren to be his BEST MAN! Why couldn't Ike ask someone else to be his best man? Like action? This story is for you! AU...


**This story will be an AU and some changes including some family tree and laguz. Branded or their laguz ancestor will not get their powers. I added some characters to be Branded and have some characters to survive.**

**One change for laguz is that Tibarn will be a Eagle. Reasons? Eagles are bigger and stronger than hawks but a little slower(Not this fanfic). Tibarn is going to be the king of the United Bird Nations so I rather make him the top of all the birds like they did with Caineghis(Lion).**

**This story will mostly based on what Soren be like when he figure out who he really was. Soren's class will be changed to Grandmaster in the beginning. I recall that the creator was going to keep Bryce alive but decide not to keep him alive. I'll have Rajaion alive as well.**

**They left out so many holes in the Tellius stories in my opinion. How do we know what brand is the person? The conversation between the brand and a laguz? Zelgius talk to Tibarn who was a hawk in the game, Petrine talk to Naesala, Soren conversation with Nasir, Meg conversation with Ranulf. So this story, Zelgius's brand will be hawk even though some people said raven which looks unlikely in terms of size. His brand is a shape of a bird or a face of a tiger at least.**

**Family tree? Yep, I think I will have Zelgius as Ike's brother because of fighting style taught by Greil, same hair color, many reasons. So, Ike is Branded(Hawk) and Mist is Branded(Heron) with Elena being a heron while Greil be a hawk. He said something about someone from his father side was with a laguz which means that one of his ancestors is with a laguz but what about his mother? I really don't get the story at all, I only played it because of Ike was my favorite character in Brawl. Ike will not know about Zelgius being his brother until later chapters.**

**One thing, they lack, is the support system. Pretty much there is only one pairing for each character. Path of Radiance was very good, but Radiant Dawn was just kinda a waste. Have Ike support with anyone, but Soren and Ranulf, you see that his epilogue didn't change. Not even one word. **

**They just named Soren to be Ashnard's son and we never knew about it until the epilogue. What is this? No battle conversation between Soren and Ashnard? I know Ashnard didn't care about him, but he could at least recognize the mark he bear even if it's like a long time.**

**I have Mia as Branded(cat). Hey, I like her and I try to get her marry Ike but the only change is that she calls him 'Ike' instead of 'Boss'. That was a waste. **

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**A year after the end of the Mad King's War, Greil Mercenary fort**

"Ashnard! What are you going to do to him?!" A woman wearing black royal clothes and a veil over her face, arguing with the younger Ashnard as he just snatch the baby off of the mother while she was being held by 4 Daein Imperial Guards. Tears are shedding from her eyes as Ashnard show a wretched smirk. Ashnard was wearing his battle armor and red cape with Gurgurant in it's sheathe.

"He will be my path to power and you, Almedha, will be away, never to see our son ever again," Ashnard replied as he turn his attention to his baby son. He expected some sort of power in the baby, but no luck as the baby was born sickly. His forehead process a strange brand.

"Look at me Ashnard!" Almedha shouted at Ashnard who turn his attention back to Almedha as she continues to speak, "Promise me that you will take good care of our son."

"Our son will soon be in the afterlife," Ashnard replied and Almedha tried to get out of the grip of the guards. Almedha gives out a loud cry, "No!"

"Take her to her room. Make sure that she stays there!" Ashnard ordered and the guards begin to pull her away. He begins to chuckle and make his way out of the throne room.

The vision changed to a forest where Ashnard is in then leave the baby there with the warped Rajaion. Ashnard spoke his final words to his son, "You are nothing but weak and sickly. I would have let you live if you have some power, but all I see is a baby with no potential to be my heir. You're just like your grandfather and uncles."

Ashnard leaves the crying baby to its fate and has his mount leave out of the forest.

The vision then changed to the final battle in Melior where Soren was first to fight Ashnard. Ashnard examines him and chuckled madly, "Hahaha. Your mark is so familiar. Has my eyes deceived me? No, it wouldn't. That person died 18 years ago."

"Funny thing is, I am only 18 years old. Why does my mark interest you?" Soren prepared to fire wind magic as he watches Ashnard's wicked laugh.

"Oh, the mark reminds me of someone. Weak and sickly. Not worthy of my time. Join me and I may let you live to learn the truth of your past." Ashnard offered, but Soren tried to attack Ashnard by shooting some wind blades at him but missed every time as Ashnard have Rajaion fly up and swoop down at Soren.

Ashnard swings Gurgurant at Soren who jumps back before getting hit by a wave of energy sent by Ashnard's Gurgurant. Soren fell to the ground and the pain he felt was unbearable. Soren was afraid as Ashnard snarl at him when he said, "Prepare to die."

Ashnard had Rajaion walk towards Soren and was going to deliver a finishing blow, but Rajaion walked away from Soren resulting Ashnard to miss the finishing blow.

"What is wrong with you, Rajaion?" Ashnard demanded and have his mount to fly up and dive down at Soren.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Soren awoke from his bed after a nightmare. He got out of his bed and look out the window to see that it's still nighttime. Soren put on his robes and walk out of his room<p>

He walks quietly through the halls, making sure not to awake anyone sleeping. He made his way to the library and look through the books about Daein until he sees something that said about the royal family that is said to be 5 years before the Mad King's War. He remembers that he read it before but due to the dream he has, he feels to read again.

He open the book and skip through the pages of the book until he sees a chapter about Ashnard and Almedha. It was described to be a lovely relationship even during the Great Plague. He skips through the pages again until he hits the end of the book. He was confused and the problem was that there was no sign of Ashnard's son being born.

"That can't be. There's no information of this. And why do I have that dream unless..." Soren's brain begins to function and his face drop. He refuses to believe what he was thinking but what if he really is what he think he was. It all makes sense to him now.

He remembers that Ashnard said something in his battle with Soren. Ashnard did say about his mark to be familiar but Rajaion not attacking him was strange. Ashnard offered him to join him and he will learn his past but Ashnard is died.

Soren have put everything together. His dream, his battle with Ashnard before Ike killed him. He was the missing prince and son of Ashnard.

"No..." Soren said in a low tone as he shook his head rapidly and continued, "No. No. No. It's impossible."

Part of him felt guilt of killing the people of Daein while another part felt angry at the fact he was abandoned because of Ashnard, his own father that he never knew. A father who had force his life to be miserable because he was weak and sickly when he was a baby.

After discovering the truth, he decided to plan what to do now. He will now forever leave the Greil Mercenaries and claim something that was rightfully his, the throne of Daein. Is this what he wants though even if he doesn't care or is it what he must do? Soren discarded his plans for later and decide to talk to Ike about it first then head to Goldoa for some answers if he has to.

* * *

><p><strong>As you all know. My prologues are always short. Please R&amp;R what you think.<strong>


End file.
